Phoenix's Music Video Theater
by Phoenix of the Darkness
Summary: Many characters and Author Fighters star in music videos, directed by Phoenix. Assorted pairings. All songs belong to their respectful owners.
1. Tell Me Something I Don't Know

Author Fighters filed into the theater room, pushing at each other constantly. Recently, Phoenix had gotten into a new hobby, directing. Specifically, directing music videos. So now, they were being forced to watch her first, mildly successful one. She had done others, but they hadn't turned out very well.

Phoenix came into the front of the room. "Thanks to you all for coming--"

"Hey down in front!" somebody called out, and laughed.

"Thank you, Loony," she said dryly. "Now, as you all now, I've had some trouble before with these things, but now, I think I finally have a good one."

"So you managed to not blow something up this time?" X Prodigy asked.

"Precisely," Phoenix replied.

"Or send somebody flying when they mess up the choreography?" Hikari Ino inquired.

"You bet!"

TL piped up. "Or make--"

"Can we please stop making fun of my directing skills! You can keep on going, I suppose, but I'm running hot on power right now." She raised her gauntlet pointedly, where all four orbs were filled to the brim. "Let's just start this, shall we? Lights!"

Phoenix ran to her seat, and the lights turned off. The projector started up.

_**Tell Me Something I Don't Know**_

**Hinata Hyuga**

**Firebird Records**

"Hinata, you seriously need to figure things out," Hanabi said. "I've already got my own boyfriend, but you just told the guy of your life that you love him, and he just stood there in disbelief."

"I know, nee-san," Hinata said. She sighed. "Who am I supposed to be with? I've always loved Naruto-kun, but then there's Tobi-kun who's always so kind to me. Then otou-san is so disappointed in me, and I have to become the Hyuga heir, right?"

"You're setting your goals too high," Hanabi said firmly. "You need to lower your sights."

Hinata stood up from her bed, and went over to her window. She looked out, at the village of Konoha. She turned back to her sister.

_Hinata: Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it,_

_It's so hard to break in, there's no way to fake it,_

_Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling,_

_I shouldn't believe in, the dreams that I'm dreaming._

She pounded her fists against the window.

_Hinata: I hear it everyday,_

_I hear it all the time,_

_I'm never gonna amount to much,_

_But they're never gonna change my mind, oh!_

She pulled it open, and jumped out the window, running across the rooftops, free as a bird.

_Hinata: Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know,_

_Something I don't know, something I don't know._

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know,_

_Something I don't know, something I don't know._

She stopped and looked out at the town, seeing Neji and her father walking through the roads.

_Hinata: How many inches in a mile,_

_What it takes to make you smile,_

_Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby._

She kept running down the rooftops, out of their sight.

_Hinata: Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know,_

_Something I don't know, something I don't know._

_Tell me, tell me something I don't know,_

_Tell me, tell me something I don't know._

Hinata jumped down from the last roof, and stopped by Shino and Kiba, who looked rather uninterested.

_Hinata: Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing,_

_This life I'm pursuing, the odds I'll be losing._

_Everybody tells me that it's one in a million,_

_More like one in a billion, one in a zillion._

Shino examined one his bugs, and stepped away from Hinata.

_Hinata: I hear it every day, I hear it all the time,_

_I'm never gonna amount to much, but they're never gonna change my mind, oh!_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know,_

_Something I don't know, something I don't know._

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know,_

_Something I don't know, something I don't know._

Kiba glanced away from her. Akamaru beside him whimpered slightly.

_Hinata: How many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile,_

_Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby._

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know,_

_Something I don't know, something I don't know._

She turned away from her teammates and looked up at the sky.

_Hinata: So here's the track!_

_Like Catrina makes you work like a machine,_

_And make 'em say 'I'm ready!'_

Shino and Kiba sighed.

_Shino and Kiba: Are you ready for it?_

_Hinata: Yeah I'm ready for it!_

_Shino and Kiba: Are you ready for it?_

_Hinata: Yeah I'm ready for it, let's get ready!_

She walked down the road, away from Shino and Kiba, who rolled their eyes.

_Hinata: I'm on my way,_

_Gonna get there someday,_

_It doesn't help when you say,_

_It won't be easy!_

She flew across the ground as fast as possible, kicking up a cloud of dust, running from an unseen enemy.

_Hinata: Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know,_

_Something I don't know, something I don't know._

_How many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile,_

_Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby._

She slowed down, her eyes closed. She didn't notice as she came nearer to two different people. Naruto to her right. Tobi to her left.

_Hinata: Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know,_

_Something I don't know, something I don't know._

Hinata took a deep breath. She opened her eyes, and looked around. Her trademark blushed appeared on her face. "Naruto-kun," she said to the boy. "Tobi-kun," she said to the man. She looked back and forth quickly, before, finally fainting.

Naruto looked at her a moment. "Wanna go get some ramen?" he said to Tobi.

"Okay!" Tobi said cheerfully.

_**Tell Me Something I Don't Know**_

**Hinata Hyuga**

**Firebird Records**

"That actually turned out better than I expected," Phoenix said in wonder. "Everything looks better on the silver screen than it does on your bedroom's 17 inch TV." She turned to X Prodigy. "And that'll be the only TobiHina you'll ever see from me."


	2. When You're Gone

Yet again, the Authors had come to the theater room. Strangely, it was Avatar Aang who was at the front of the room. "Welcome back, everybody!" he said, cheerfully. "How're you all doing?"

"Temhota's being annoying," Nukid deadpanned. "Again."

"My heart's broken," Kitten said sadly.

"My heart's broken too," Lunatic said, equally as sadly.

"I lost my tennis match 6-0, 6-1 and played horribly," Phoenix said. "And you stole my bit!" Aang grinned, then ran off at high speed. Phoenix sighed, and went to the front of the room. "Alright, so I'm working on my tennis game personally, sorry Nukes but I can't do much about the pest. As for Loony and Kitten, I do have something for you guys. Hope you like it. Lights!"

_**When You're Gone**_

**Kitten Hachi-chan**

**Firebird Records**

Kitten sat in her bedroom, on the edge of the bed. Her eyes were red from crying. "How could this happen?" she said to herself. She looked out the window, where rain was falling softly.

_Kitten: I always needed time on my own._

_I never thought I'd, need you there when I cry._

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone,_

_And the bed where you lied,_

_Is made up on your side._

She watched as Lunatic walked through the rain, by himself. He looked up at the sky, then back at the HQ. Kitten moved to the side of the window so he wouldn't see her.

_Kitten: When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take,_

_Do you see how much I miss you right now?_

The Sorceress of Ice fell to the ground, tears welling up.

_Kitten: When you're gone,_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you,_

_When you're gone,_

_The face I came to know is missing too!_

_When you're gone the words I need to hear to always get me through the day,_

_And make it okay…_

_I miss you._

She closed her eyes, reflecting on her good memories, instead of the bad ones like today. Finally admitting how she felt to him during the Face's first appearance. Loony acting like a goofball, all the time.

_Kitten: I've never felt this way before._

_Everything that I do, reminds me of you._

_And the clothes you left,_

_They lie on the floor._

_And they smell just like you,_

_I love the things that you do!_

She remembered Loony getting into a slap-fight with Deadpool when the latter wouldn't help him after Loony summoned him. Kitten laughed slightly at the memory.

_Kitten: When you walk away,_

_I count the steps that you take,_

_Do you see how much I miss you right now?_

Then when a Darkside had cut her, even just a little, with his sword, Loony had destroyed it for her.

_Kitten: When you're gone,_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you,_

_When you're gone,_

_The face I used to know is missing too,_

_And when you're gone,_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day,_

_And make it okay…_

_I miss you._

Kitten got up and walked through the halls, trying to ignore her fellow authors, saying things to her that she couldn't hear.

_Kitten: We were made for each other!_

_Out here forever!_

_I know we were, yeah, yeah!_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know,_

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul,_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me,_

_Yeah!!!_

She slipped out the back door, walking through the ever-harder rain. She saw Lunatic, and for a moment was tempted to talk to him.

_Kitten: When you're gone,_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you,_

_When you're gone,_

_The face I came to know is missing too,_

_And when you're gone,_

_The words I need to hear will always get me through the day,_

_And make it okay…_

_I miss you…_

Kitten buried her face in her hands. Fade to black.

_**When You're Gone**_

**Kitten Hachi-chan**

**Firebird Records**


	3. My Hero is You

"Alright, then," Phoenix said. "This one's a request from Mistress of Dawn, for her and her fiancé, Jiro, with My Hero is You! Yo, lights dude, you know what to do!"

_**My Hero is You**_

**Mistress of Dawn**

**Wolfe Productions**

Dawn sat alone in the corner, as Ross played cards with Ramon and Riki. DJ was talking with his werewolf friend, Will--who she wasn't exactly a fan of.

_Dawn: You know I try to be,_

_All that I can._

_But there's a part of me,_

_I still don't understand._

She looked up at the night sky through the window. It would be a full moon in a few days. Jiro came to sit next to her, and smiled.

_Dawn: Why do I only see,_

_What I don't have?_

_When my reality,_

_It's things are not that bad._

_Your faith has shown me that._

Jiro took her hand. He whispered something in her ear. _Think about what we've done._ She nodded.

_Dawn: When my world goes crazy,_

_You won't let go,_

_When the ground gets shaky,_

_You give me hope,_

_When I try to push you away,_

_You never move, yeah._

He showed her how to form the aura claws, and didn't laugh too much at the aura wolf ears that had appeared with them.

_Dawn: Now when I start doubting,_

_You help me see._

_There's a strength, and mind, and power in me,_

_Oh believe me there ain't nothing I can't do._

_My hero is you, yeah._

_My hero is you._

When the other werewolves had appeared to try to get her, he protected her from them.

_Dawn: I never saw the way_

_You sacrificed._

_Who knew the price you paid,_

_How can I make it right?_

_I know I gotta try…_

Fate, in its strange little way, made him drop the box no larger than the palm of her hand.

_Dawn: When my world goes crazy,_

_You wont' let go._

_When the ground gets shaky,_

_You give me hope._

_When I try to push you away,_

_You never move, yeah._

_Now when I start doubting,_

_You help me see._

_There's a strength and a mind,_

_And power in me!_

_Oh believe me there ain't nothing_

_We can't do._

_My hero is you, yeah._

Dawn picked it up, and opened it. Jiro shifted back and forth on his feet. A tear came to her eye. Jiro looked at her hopefully.

_Dawn: And I hope that you can see,_

_You're everything that I wanna be, ooh._

_When my world goes crazy,_

_You won't let go,_

_When the ground gets shaky,_

_You give me hope._

_When I try to push you away,_

_You never move, yeah._

She nodded slowly, and mouthed the word "Yes."

_Dawn: Now when I start doubting,_

_You help me see,_

_There's a strength, and a mind,_

_And a power in me._

_Oh believe me there ain't nothing_

_We can't do._

_My hero is, you…_

They came close, and kissed.

_**My Hero is You**_

**Mistress of Dawn**

**Wolfe Productions**

The theater went wild with cheers. And in the back, Dawn and Jiro sat together. "Well?" Dawn asked him.

"Amazing," he replied.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, I swear to God, this'll be the last love story one for a while. I've got three others in my head right now that have nothing beyond sisterly love._


	4. If I Didn't Have You

Phoenix slid to the front of the theater. And kept on sliding, straight into the wall. "Okay, who put wood cleaner all over the floor here!" she said indignantly. She looked at a girl sitting in the front row. "You!"

"Me," the younger girl said with a smile. She was eleven years old, and had the same shade of brown hair Phoenix. She was wearing a black leather jacket, jeans, black boots, and glasses. She wasn't an Author Fighter, that much was for sure.

Phoenix grabbed her arm, and pulled her up front. "Well, everybody, this is my little sister, DarkGuitarGoddess."

"Or just call me Goddess," she said, jumping in front of her sister. "G-O-D-D-E-S-S. Got it memorized? I like Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, and Rock Band!"

"Believe it or not, we actually get along pretty well," Phoenix said with a grimace.

"Get on with it!" DJ shouted.

Phoenix sent a glare at him, and continued. "So, I went with a song originally from Monsters Inc., redone for Disney Mania, and then changed some of the lyrics so they made sense! Ladies, gentlemen, and Fictorians, I present 'If I Didn't Have You.' Lights!"

_**If I Didn't Have You**_

**Phoenix and Goddess**

**Firebird Records**

Goddess came running out of the middle school as fast as possible. As the high school day ended earlier for her, Phoenix was waiting for her. "So how was the first day of middle school?"

"It sucked," Goddess said bluntly.

"Get used to it," Phoenix said grimly. "Just avoid all the boys, and when you come home at the end of the day, scream into your pillow."

"Amazing advice," Goddess said sarcastically.

"Eh, we're sisters, that's what I do," Phoenix said, pushing her a little. "But, we've still gotta stick together."

_Phoenix: If I were a rich girl,_

_With a million or two._

_I'd live in a penthouse,_

_In a room with a view._

She spun around to face Goddess, smiling brightly.

_Phoenix: And if I were beautiful--_

Goddess laughed at that.

_Phoenix: Well it could happen,_

_those dreams do come true,_

_I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you,_

_I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you,_

_I wouldn't have nothin'._

Goddess threw her backpack to Phoenix, and sighed.

_Goddess: For years I have envied,_

_Your grace and your charm._

Phoenix sent a look at her that said "What the heck are you talking about?"

_Goddess: Everyone loves you, you know._

_Phoenix: Alright, if you say so._

_Goddess: But I must admit._

_Big sis you always come through._

_I wouldn't have nothin', if I didn't have you._

They walked close to each other, and put their arms over each other's shoulders.

_Both: You and me together,_

_That's how it should always be._

_One without the other,_

_Don't mean nothin' to me, nothin' to me._

Phoenix stepped away, and shrugged.

_Phoenix: Yeah I wouldn't be nothin',_

_If I didn't have you to serve._

_Just a punky little teen girl,_

_From a strange kind of world._

_Goddess: Hey I never told you this but, uh--_

She turned around, and flipped her hair up, showing the blue layer underneath.

_Goddess: Sometimes I get a little blue._

_But I wouldn't have nothin', if I didn't have you._

Goddess turned back around, ran, forward, and did a hand spring. Phoenix shook her head, but smiled all the same.

_Phoenix: Yes I wouldn't be nothin',_

_If I didn't have you._

_With nowhere to go, no-no._

_Or know what to do._

They put their arms over each other's shoulders again, awkwardly walking down the street.

_Both: I don't have to say it,_

_Cause we both know it's true._

_I wouldn't have nothing, if I didn't have you._

_I wouldn't have nothing, if I didn't have you._

_I wouldn't have nothing, if I didn't have,_

They looked to the sky, sisters forever.

_Both: I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you!_

Phoenix smirked, and wrestled Goddess to the ground. She pinned her younger sister, and wiggled her fingers. "Tickle fight!"

Their laughter echoed all around.

_**If I Didn't Have You**_

**Phoenix and Goddess**

**Firebird Records**

Goddess smiled. "Aw, that made me feel all fuzzy inside!"

Phoenix stared at her a moment. "Glad you came to visit," she said, clapping Goddess on the shoulder.

* * *

_And that's my little sister. She's a freakshow, no? But we seriously do get along pretty well, even though I'm 14 and she's 11. Yayz._


	5. Our Time Now

The Authors weren't in the best of moods. Only those with either a relationship, or related by blood were sitting near each other. Phoenix sighed, and stepped into the front of the theater room.

"As you all know, things have been a tense lately," she said. "I can't claim that I'm better than anybody else. But, I decided to make something that I thought kinda defined the whole Author Fighter deal. Craziness, fighting, but at the end of the day, we're all one big family. Lights."

_**Our Time Now**_

**The Fanfiction Author Fighters**

**Firebird Records**

_3...2...1..._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh!_

Loony, covered in soot, grinned. D-Dude slapped his forehead, while Kitten laughed.

_There will be no rules tonight_

_If there were we'd break 'em_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now_

_Let's get down to it._

Quill fended off bursts of darkness, and Hikari engaged Lucifer herself. Ross came from the other side, and sent a Shadow Ball at the evil Balance.

_Nervous hands and anxious smiles_

_I can feel you breathing_

_This is right where we belong_

_Turn up the music!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh!_

Nukid laced his fingers together, and gave Dawn a boost into the air. She grabbed the chips off the top shelf, landed, and gave him a thumbs-up.

_This is the dance for all the members_

_Takin' a chance for one another_

_Finally it's out time now._

Ross and TL went at Omaddon from opposite sides. Omaddon ducked, causing the two of them to collide. They gave each other an apologetic look, then attacked the Darkside.

_These are the times that we'll remember_

_Breakin' the city's heart together_

_Finally it's our time now,_

_It's our time now._

The Author Fighters ran through the town in different methods, racing to get to the movie theater first. DM was in the lead, flying ahead of everybody.

_This is more than just friendship_

_It's an endless summer_

_I can feel the butterflies_

_Leading me through it._

Airnar and Liberi ran after a thief, assisting each other over gaps.

_Take my heart I'll take your hand_

_As we're falling under_

_This is an addiction guys_

_Let's give in to it._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh!_

Ranger handed a baseball bat to Jean. They both attacked the crowd of insane yaoi fan girls.

_This is a dance for all the members_

_Takin' a chance for one another_

_Finally it's our time now._

Phoenix blasted a group of heartless away, and TL and X destroyed them while they were stunned.

_These are the times that we'll remember_

_Breaking the city's heart together_

_Finally it's our time now_

_It's our time now._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh!_

Jose and Shelby kissed, at least until a flash went off, and they both went after Rook.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh!_

_This is a dance for all the members_

_Takin' a chance for one another_

_Finally it's our time now._

Sage grabbed a vampire by the neck, and threw it at DJ, who blasted it to smithereens with fire magic.

_These are the times that we'll remember_

_Breaking the city's heart together_

_Finally it's our time now,_

_It's our time now._

Author pushed past each other, trying to get into a good position in front of the HQ.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh!_

_Finally it's our time now._

The camera flashed, with all of the Author Fighters in the picture somehow. A picture is appears, everybody smiling at least a little bit.

Fade to black.

_**Our Time Now**_

**The Fanfiction Author Fighters**

**Firebird Records**


	6. I'm Too Sexy

(I would like to apologize in advance for any possible mental scarring)

"Okay, guys, I swear to god," Phoenix said, and took a deep breath. "This will be the best music video you have ever seen in your life!"

"Haven't heard that one before," Rook said sarcastically.

"No, I swear, this one, will absolutely blow your minds!!!" she exclaimed. "This may be the best music video in the history of all humanity." Before she could say anything more, the lights went out. "Now that's what I'm talking about! Didn't even have to say anything that time!"

"Phoenix, shut up!" about ten authors said in unison.

"Sowee! Somebody needs to lock up the Mountain Dew next time!" She looked up at the screen. "Wait, what the heck? This isn't my masterpiece!"

_**I'm Too Sexy**_

**Orochimaru**

**Uchiha Studios**

Orochimaru, prancing around his room like an idiot, was…singing!

_Orochimaru: I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love,_

_Love's going to leave me_

_I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt,_

_So sexy it hurts!_

*static*

Up in the screening room, the projector had burst into flames. Of course, anybody that would have cared didn't know, as they had all gone running from the theater room. The only person left didn't care that the projector was melting.

Sasuke Uchiha, sitting in the back of the room, laughed. "That was great," he said. It had been easy to plant a camera in Orochimaru's bedroom. And now, he got to have some fun…before Nukid kicked his butt, not that he knew that.

**See Sasuke Uchiha appear in Nukid's Author Fighters: War of the Legacy, coming August 19****th****. Or the 18****th****, if he decides to publish it early.**


	7. Crushcrushcrush

Phoenix was ten minutes late for her own screening, and some of the Authors were getting quite irritated. She suddenly came running into the room, her hair a mess.

"Sorry about the delay! I was getting a hold of a new projector to show the video, which I promise will be much better than the last one!" she said.

"I'm still having nightmares," DM deadpanned.

"And I still don't know how that happened!" she replied. "But, I checked and double checked this one, and it's the one I intended, trust me. And in it, we have a couple you guys know and love, Sora and Kairi!" They both stood up from their seats in the front, and waved.

"Who?" Liberi asked. Phoenix turned her head slowly, and looked at him with a crazed look in her eye. "Oh, right, aren't they the ones from that Kingdom Hearts you guys like so much?"

"Yes, they are," she said through gritted teeth. "You're lucky I haven't had any Mountain Dew today, or I'd be going all keyblade-y on your butt right now. Lights!"

_**Crushcrushcrush**_

**Kairi**

**Kingdom Recordings**

There was a dance going on at Destiny High. Nothing formal, just something to relax. However, most girls _had_ gotten dates. Meanwhile, Kairi, Selphie, a senior named Lulu, and a junior named Terra were getting ready behind the stage.

"I still can't believe Sora didn't ask you to the dance," Selphie said.

"Yeah, you two are meant to be together," Terra added. Lulu just rolled her eyes.

"I suppose, but look at the bright side, at least that means I can sing with you guys," Kairi said, forcing a smile.

Terra whispered something in Lulu's ear, and the Goth nodded.

The four of them got into their places on the stage, and the curtain was brought aside. Kairi took the microphone. "Alright, everybody, our first song tonight is going to be--" the music started, different from what she had expected "--at least, I thought it was going to be Headphones On, but my friends don't agree with me." Some of her classmates laughed.

_Kairi: I've got a lot to say to you,_

_Yeah I've got a lot to say_

_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me_

_Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all_

Her eyes scanned the crowd, and she saw Sora, Riku, Tidus, and Wakka all talking in the back of the gym.

_Kairi: They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies,_

_You little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

Sora looked up at the stage, and smiled like he always did. Kairi nodded, and smiled nervously.

_Kairi: Crush,_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush, crush_

_Selphie Lulu and Terra: Two three four!_

Before she lost her nerve, Kairi pulled the microphone from the stand, and jumped down from the stage into the crowd.

_Kairi: Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one, two I was just counting on_

_That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than, this_

Couples moved out of her way as she approached Sora and company. Sora raised an eyebrow, as naïve as always.

_Kairi: If you wanna play it like a game_

_Come on, come on let's play_

_Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending_

_Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

Riku pushed Sora from behind, closer to Kairi. Tidus and Wakka both gave him encouraging faces.

_Kairi: They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

Sora gulped, and slowly took Kairi's hand. She smiled.

_Kairi: Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush, crush_

_Riku Tidus and Wakka: Two three four!_

_Kairi: Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one, two I was just counting on_

_That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than, this now!_

They went across the dance floor, dancing so closely in sync that some of their classmates may have thought they had planned this out.

_Kairi: Rock and roll baby_

_Don't you know that we're all alone now_

_I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll, hey!_

_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now,_

_I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll, hey!_

_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now_

_Gimme something to sing about!_

Sora smirked, and with a little wave of his hand and a bit of magic, he pushed the other students away with a gust of wind.

_Kairi: Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one, two I was just counting on_

_That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this_

_No, oh!_

She tossed the microphone up to Selphie, and wrapped her arms around the keybearer.

_Kairi: Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one, two I was just counting on_

_That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than_

_More than friends! Oh-oh!_

They came close and kissed, and it was like fireworks going off. The rest of the students there cheered as one.

_**Crushcrushcrush**_

**Kairi**

**Kingdom Recordings**

_

* * *

A/N: Hey, I just wanted to say that I _am _willing to do requests, as long as the songs are fairly clean. Just ask me in the reviews, or PM me with the song, and what character(s) you would like to sing it._


	8. Kids of the Future

**Approx. 2040, the (again) Rebuilt Author Fighters HQ (seriously, first it was destroyed in Team Faust vs. Izulu, then again when Exodiamon leveled L.A., then a pyromaniac Anti blew it up most recently)**

The Author Fighters and their kids, the Neo Author Fighters, were in the theater room. Rather than it being Phoenix who had done a music video, this time it was her eldest child, Kaya. Who was being irritated by her younger brother, Shikane.

"Back, off!" Kaya said, pushing him away.

"Why did you get to do it? I wanted to make it!" Shikane complained.

"I have more creativity than you do! It's in my blood!"

"It's my blood too!"

Phoenix sighed, resisting the urge to gravity slam both of them through a wall (she was still a mother, after all). X nodded. "Kids. Sometimes you just want to…" He mimicked shooting his brains out.

"Be right back," she said, going over to them. "Alright, Shikane. Kaya's creativity is in her blood. Yours is in your appendix."

"I got that out three years ago!" Shikane exclaimed.

"Exactly," Phoenix replied. Kaya stuck her tongue out at Shikane, and turned away from him to address the Authors. When Phoenix looked away, Shikane grabbed a shuriken from his holster, and threw it at Kaya. Fortunately for her (and unfortunately for Jin, CM and Hikari's son), Shikane wasn't a very good shot.

"****!!!"

---

Shikane's hands glowed, using a healing Jutsu to repair the gash in Jin's arm. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Jin said, though he didn't sound like he meant it. Shikane backed off, and took his seat.

Kaya took a deep breath, still nervous about it. Some of the older authors smiled reassuringly. "Right. Thank you all for coming. I thought that for probably my only one, I should do something that kinda fits the Neo Author Fighters as a whole. I changed some of the lyrics, so they'd fit better, but the tune and most of the words are the same. Lights!"

_**Kids of the Future**_

**The Neo Author Fighters**

**Mercury Records**

Seth (son of TL) sat on the roof of the new HQ, Ingrid (daughter of Michael the Groudon Pokemorph) sat beside him.

_Seth: Sitting on a dirty old rooftop_

_Down below the cars in the city go rushing by_

_I sit here with you and I wonder why._

Ingrid took his hand, and smiled.

_Ingrid: Come on Seth-kun, keep looking forward_

_Hold you head up high there's no time for looking down._

Demetra (daughter of DJ) walked by him as well, a friendly look on her face.

_Demetra: You will not believe where we're going now._

_Look ahead let me remind you, look ahead the past is behind you!_

Seth grinned, and he and Ingrid stood up. Dante (son of X) and Hayaku (daughter of Ichigo) came out of the HQ on the ground together.

_All: We're the Kids of the Future, whoa!_

_We're the Kids of the Future, whoa!_

_Everybody live cause the future is now!_

Across L.A., Kitsune (son of Naruto) and Rini (daughter of Kitten) were sitting in a park together, Rini making an ice Mew fly around.

_Rini: Bright lights, boy look around you_

_Our imaginations are working overtime_

_Kitsune: The world that we've dreamt of_

_Has now arrived_

Shu (son of Ross) and Kaya raced by at high speed, waving at Kitsune and Rini at the same time.

_Shu: Hot stuff--_

Kaya pushed him

--_the greatest adventure_

_Is where the friends that you've looked for come alive._

_So come meet the Neo Authors_

He shrugged innocently, and grinned. Kaya laughed.

_Kaya: Looking for a place to belong to_

_Looking for new friends that want you_

They both came to a stop next to Kitsune and Rini.

_All Four: We're the kids of the future, whoa!_

_We're the kids of the future, whoa!_

_Everybody live cause the future is now!_

All across the city, and country, wherever they were, the Neo Author Fighters were with their friends, family, and lovers.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_SING!_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

Jin and Melina (daughter of Ross) were together in the HQ, along with the rest of the Neo Author Fighters.

_Melina: Everyday we have fun, me and Jin-kun_

_So happy to be here with our family_

Akira (son of Mistress of Dawn) nodded.

_Akira: I finally feel I can be someone!_

Jin looked at his fellow Neo Authors one-by-one, a look of pride in his eye very similar to the one his father would give the Author Fighters from time to time.

_Jin: Outside a new day is dawning,_

_Outside our lives will keep on going on_

_I know this is right because_

Melina took his hand.

_Melina: We'll save the future together_

_These friends are ours forever!_

_Jin and Melina: We're the kids of the future, whoa!_

_We're the kids of the future, whoa!_

_Everybody live cause the future is now!_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_SING!_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

All of the Neo Author Fighters stood up from their chairs as one.

_All: We're the kids, we're the kids,_

_We're the kids of the future!_

_We're the kids, we're the kids,_

_We're the kids of the future!_

_We're the kids, we're the kids,_

_We're the kids of the future!_

_We're the kids, we're the kids,_

_We're the kids of the future!_

_**Kids of the Future**_

**The Neo Author Fighters**

**Mercury Records**

The audience burst into applause. Phoenix hugged Kaya. "Nice job."


	9. Scream

"Okay, everybody!" Phoenix said. "Here we have a special request from ShadowDJ! Scream by Zac Efron, from High School Musical 3: Senior Year!" A few of the Authors threw their popcorn at Phoenix. "Ah, shaddup! And I already locked the doors, X!" she snapped. The Hollow Devil walked back to his seat. "It's High School Musical, I know, High School Musical isn't very good. At least you didn't have to listen to it fifty different times while making it! Lights!"

_**Scream**_

**ShadowDJ**

**Grim Music Company**

DJ breathed steadily. He was in the room his master, the Grim Reaper, had provided for him in the Underworld. The lights were out.

_DJ: The day the door is closed_

_The echoes fill your souls_

_They won't say which way to go_

_Just trust your heart._

He stood up, and headed out of the room.

_To find what you're here for_

_Open another door_

_I'm not sure anymore_

_It's just so hard._

Demonic creatures of some sort flew through the halls at him, and he gritted his teeth as his scythe appeared.

_Voices in my head_

_Tell me they know best_

_Got me on the edge_

_They're pushing, pushing, they're pushing_

He punctuated the phrases with blasts of magic, destroying the creatures as he ran as fast as he could.

_I know they got a plan_

_While the ball's in my hands_

_This time it's men to men_

_I'm dropping, fighting, it's time to_

As he came into an open room, where the other apprentices fought these demons as well, DJ swung his scythe in a wide arc. Demons turned to dust at the touch of the blade.

_Whole world's upside down_

_It's spinning faster_

_What do I do now, cause I choke!_

Cloak looked over at DJ, and pointed at a window over the main doorway. DJ saw familiar bursts of energy shooting through the sky, and gritted his teeth.

_I don't know_

_Where to go_

_What's the right team_

_I want my own thing_

_So bad I'm gonna scream!_

DJ ran for the doorway, spinning and cutting with his scythe as he went, so he could stop his Darkside's tirade before somebody got hurt.

_I can't choose_

_So confused_

_What's it all mean_

_I want my own dream_

_So bad I'm gonna scream!_

He pushed the door open, and could see DarknessTank from where he stood. Between them was a hundred demons. He gripped his scythe with both hands, before charging into the horde.

_I'm kicking down the walls_

_I'm gonna make 'em fall!_

_Just break through them all_

_I'm pushing, crushing, upon a freight!_

DarknessTank turned and scowled when he saw his original, charging at him as fast as he could. He fired five quick bursts from his arm cannon.

_To find myself_

_Me, and no one else_

_Which way, I can't tell_

_I'm searching, searching, can't find a--_

DJ weaved around them, and sent a burst of energy at Tank. A shield spell protected him.

_I should to right or left is_

_It's like nothing works_

_Without you!_

Tank charged his cannon, and blasted DJ at two feet in range, sending him flying back.

_I don't know_

_Where to go_

_What's the right team?_

_I want my own thing_

_So bad I'm gonna scream!_

DJ grunted as he stood up, while Tank laughed wildly. The Shadow Imp took a deep breath, before running at his Darkside again.

_I don't know_

_Where to go_

_What's it all mean!_

_I want my own dream_

_So bad I'm gonna scream!_

DJ swung sideways, slicing Tank across the stomach, before sending a burst of flames at him.

_I don't know_

_Where to go_

_What's it all mean!_

_I want my own thing,_

_I want my own thing!_

The apprentice of the Grim Reaper sent a continuous barrage of spells at DarknessTank, never relenting, never hesitating for a moment.

_I can't choose_

_So confused_

_What's it all mean!_

_I want my own dream!_

_So bad I'm gonna scream!!!_

Tank breathed heavily, before vanishing into darkness, leaving all the monsters still to be destroyed.

_Oh!_

DJ's eyes widened when he saw them, and looked upwards.

_AAAAHHHH!!!_

_**Scream**_

**ShadowDJ**

**Grim Music Company**

DJ looked at Phoenix. "Nice!"

The other authors looked at Phoenix, who sighed, before hitting a button, which unlocked the doors. "RUN FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR EARS!!!"


	10. Love Story

"Here we enter our tale, of two star-crossed lovers," Phoenix said dramatically, "and their lives fraught with danger, and passion!"

"You read Romeo and Juliet?" Ross asked.

"Yep!" Phoenix replied. "And it fits the moment perfectly! For we have a request from Hikari Ino--" There was a round of applause "--for the song, Love Story by Taylor Swift. I've always loved this song, personally, and it gives a unique take on the tale of Romeo and Juliet.

"Now, let's get on with it before I get pelted with popcorn again." She pulled a piece out of her hair. "Presenting Love Story, with Hikari-san."

_**Love Story**_

**Hikari Ino**

**Balance Records**

Hikari stepped out into the ballroom. She wore a long white dress that looked beautiful on her. It was a celebration in the Balance World, and as queen she was required to attend. Not that she was alone, of course. Ucha Nekome was there was there, as well as some of her friends from the Author Fighters, Hurricane's Quill and Roscoso. And you couldn't forget one certain Halfa.

DarkMagicianmon got his tie right, finally, and looked in the mirror. He wore a tux, that he only got out for special occasions. And tonight was a very special one. He turned, and entered the ballroom himself, though on the opposite side Hikari was on.

_Hikari: We were both young_

_When I first saw you_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On the balcony in summer air._

Hikari smiled to each person that passed her, and looked out over the crowd. She smiled as she saw Dark approach her.

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns_

_I see you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello,_

_But little did I know._

He bowed to her, and offered his hand.

_That you were Romeo_

_You were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away_

_From Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go!_

_And I said:_

They danced across the room, and eyes (including those belonging to the Balance of Beauty) watched in envy and awe.

"_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone,_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a Love Story, baby just say yes._

A male Balance appeared, and smiled at Hikari, and asked her to dance. She unwillingly went with him, trying to hide her dismay. DM gestured towards the back doors, and Hikari nodded. First chance she got, she slipped away from the Balance and went out to meet him.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while._

They danced slowly, close to each other on the cobblestones. Hikari leaned her head against his shoulder.

_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And you were everything to me,_

_I was begging you please don't go,_

_And I said:_

Somebody knocked on the glass, and opened the door. It was Ucha, who got a message through with just a gesture. They wanted Hikari back inside.

"_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a Love Story, baby just say yes."_

DM whispered something to her, and she nodded again. He vanished in a burst of magic.

"_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a Love Story, baby just say, yes._"

Hikari managed to escape from the celebration, and got herself to outside the Author Fighters HQ. Dark was nowhere to be seen. Her face fell.

_I got tired of waiting,_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you is, fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town I said:_

DM appeared, still wearing his tux. Hikari sat on a bench, and smiled faintly when she saw him.

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting, for you but you never come_

Dark stood in front of her, and kneeled down to her. Hikari's eyes widened. From one of his pockets, he drew out a diamond ring.

_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said:_

"_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone,_

_I love you and that's all I really know,_

_I talked to your friends, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a Love Story, baby just say, yes._

Hikari wrapped her arms around him, smiling wide.

_Oh, oh._

_Oh, oh._

They kissed passionately.

_Cause we were both young, when I first saw you._

_**Love Story**_

**Hikari Ino**

**Balance Records**


	11. May it Be

Phoenix appeared in a burst of light. "Friends, Pokemorphs, Fictorians, lend me to your ear! Today we have yet another request, this one from the Hollow Devil, X Prodigy! Today, we will be having the song 'May it Be' by Enya, from the lovely Tia Halibel--"

"Harribel," somebody corrected.

"Like it matters," Phoenix said, like she really didn't care. "Lights guy, hit it!"

_**May it Be**_

**Tia Harribel and X Prodigy**

**Compañía Discográfica**

The night was dark. It was a new moon, and cloudy, so no light shined down upon the earth. In the midst of the darkness stood two figures, a man and a woman. They shared a kiss, before the man started running. In one hand, he held a demonic sword.

An old-fashioned streetlamp was lit, revealing that the woman was Tia Harribel, so the man was quite obviously X Prodigy.

_How long will you be gone?_ she had asked.

_I can't say for certain. But I will come back. I swear,_ he had replied.

_Tia Harribel: May it be an evening star_

_Shines down upon you_

_May it be when darkness falls_

_Your heart will be true_

X struck down a Demon with Sparda, before exchanging his sword for the 3-sectioned nunchaku, Cerberus, and destroyed another one.

_You walk a lonely road_

_Oh, how far you are from home_

He walked through a cavern, one hand on the wall. He kept going, and eventually vanished completely from sight.

_Mornie utulie_

_Believe and you will find your way_

_Mornie alantie_

_A promise lives within you now_

He stood at a crossroads, still as a statue, deciding which way to go, before heading towards the west.

_May it be shadows call_

_Will fly away_

_May it be your journey on_

_To light the day_

X stopped, and turned. He went away from the darkness, and to the east, towards the bright rising sun.

_When the night is overcome_

_You may rise to find the sun_

He lay on his back in the grass, staring up at the stars. So unlike the night he left. So different, and yet nearly the same.

_Mornie utulie_

_Believe and you will find your way_

_Mornie alantie_

_A promise lives within you now_

A silhouette appeared from the darkness, and Harribel looked up…and she smiled. X came closer to her, and shrugged, as though to say "I said I'd be back."

_A promise lives within you now._

Fade to black.

_**May it Be**_

**Tia Harribel and X Prodigy**

**Compañía Discográfica**

**

* * *

Compania Discografica: Spanish, meaning "Record Company" :D**


	12. She Will Be Loved

_A/N: Okay, I'm sorry, but the lyrics on this one are really messed up, because nothing I found agreed on what the lyrics are! Sorry again!_

"Aloha, Buenos Dias, Guten Tag, bonjour, dirkenshnaw!" Phoenix greeted.

"Dirkenshnaw? What language is that?" Kitten asked, standing in front with Phoenix.

"Foreign-ese," Phoenix replied.

"I don't believe you," Kitten said sadly, "but since I can't disprove that--"

Both Phoenix and Kitten said at once "Dirkenshnaw!" with a laugh.

When she had calmed down a little, Phoenix said to their fellow Author Fighters "Okay, there's two reasons why you've got two fourteen year-old crazy girls up here, instead of just one. First reason, because I can. Second, because a couple of Kitten's friends are starring this music video, Haru and Mirasuka!"

"Gay!" Wandrex shouted out, and Phoenix threw a rock out of nowhere at his head.

"Moving on, lights guy, roll it!"

_**She Will be Loved**_

**Haru Tsunami**

**Rocky Time Studios**

There was a crashing noise, and Tanuki, the Wind Sorceress pumped her fist. "First roll is a strike, I'm feeling lucky." Metamorphosis was at a bowling alley as a way to burn off some steam.

Mirasuka, the Psychic Sorceress, was waiting for her turn. A boy walked up to her, and started talking to her. He said something, and she laughed. Haru, the Sorcerer of Earth, was watching this, and sighed.

_Haru: Beauty queen of only fifteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

Haru leaned against a wall, not even taking a step near her when the boy left.

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

He walked out of the bowling alley on his own. Lighting streaked through the sky. It was raining, and windy.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

He looked up at the sky, and closed his eyes.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore._

Somebody tapped on his shoulder, and Haru turned around.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

It was Mirasuka standing there in the rain with him. Her red hair was soaked, same goes for her clothes. Then again, Haru was the same way.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

Mirasuka smiled, and gestured back toward the entrance. Haru nodded slowly.

_I know where you hide alone in your car_

_Know all the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

Haru offered his hand to her, and she held his hand in hers. They both went back inside. Everything blurred out.

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

_**She Will Be Loved**_

**Haru Tsunami**

**Rocky Time Studios**


	13. Time of Your Life

_A/N: To Quill and Rook: I swear that I'll do your requests, but I really wanted to put this up. Sorry, I won't delay them again._

The theater room in the Author Fighters HQ was full of people. Of course there were the Author Fighters themselves. Then some solo team members, then the Spirit Warriors, the team that included DM's old partner Brian. K, as well as the Justice Soldiers and some of their allies. So naturally, the room was stuffed.

However, the person who had asked them all to come wasn't up in front. Phoenix was up in the camera room, trying to hook up her camcorder to the projector. "I think that the fates have something against me. First, my cameraman goes crazy on marijuana as only a Fictorian can. Then, the only good camera around here breaks, so I have to use one that makes it look like a home movie!"

"I quite like home movies," said a young sounding voice. "Here, let me help you." Phoenix handed the camera to the young man, who hooked it up in moments. "I'm the 'lights guy.'"

"Uh, thanks, for everything," Phoenix said in gratitude, standing up. "Well, I've got a show to put on."

She dashed downstairs, in front of the waiting crowd. "Welcome, my friends!" she said, and swept her arms out theatrically. "Today we will thank a man who without, we would not likely exist as the Authors we do today!"

TL stood up. "Aw, shucks, this just came out of--"

"NOT YOU!" TL sat down, slight put out. Phoenix took a deep breath. "This guy's one of the best I've met, even if he's more than a little perverted--NUKID, SIT DOWN!" She gathered her thoughts one more time.

"DarkMagicianmon!" Everybody broke into thunderous applause, and Hikari gave DM a kiss. When some of the applause had quieted down--and that took quite a while--Phoenix said "Please excuse the shakiness of the video, the camera sucked. Lights guy, let's rock and roll it!"

_**Time of your Life**_

**Fanfiction Author Fighters/Cartoon Characters**

**Pen and Sword Records**

3, 2, 1...

_Another turning point_

_A fork stuck in the road_

Ross had X in a headlock, smiling to the camera.

_Time grabs you by the wrists_

_Directs you where to go_

The Fictor Bros. were making peace signs, laughing. Or at least Loony and D-Dude were, while TL jumped up behind them to be seen.

_So make the best of this dance_

_And don't ask why_

Ranger looked up and flicked off the camera, before drawing his gun and pointing it at the cameraperson.

_It's not a question but_

_A lesson learned in time_

The camerawoman went running from him, while Sage laughed, and Quill sighed in exasperation.

_It's something unpredictable_

_But in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

Nukid was…asleep at the table. Dawn, Liberi, and DJ were making sure he was still breathing.

_So take the photographs and_

_Still frames in your mind_

Naruto grinned, and made a hand seal, but a rock hit him on the head before he could dare to use the Sexy Jutsu.

_Hang it on a shelf_

_In good health and good times_

In a dark room, L was eating a sucker and looked up. He raised an eyebrow.

_Tattoos and memories and_

_Dead skin on trial_

Static flew by, made a loop, and kept on going, waving as he went.

_For what it's worth_

_It was worth all the while_

Ed chased after Eddy and Double-D, who were both dressed in chicken costumes. Just nod and back away slowly.

_It's something unpredictable_

_But in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

DM and Hikari kissed beneath the light of the moon.

***

They held each other close, as not too far away, the city burned.

***

Hikari pulled DM along gently, smiling slightly as though she had a secret. They entered the HQ, and she flipped on a light. "Surprise!"

***

The sun set, Hikari leaning against him, sleeping soundly. DM sighed in contentment.

_It's something unpredictable_

_But in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time of your life._

_**Time of your Life**_

**The Fanfiction Author Fighters/Cartoon Characters**

**Pen and Sword Records**

**Happy 21st, Chief.**

Phoenix looked over at DM nervously. "Well?"

_A/N: Well?_


	14. If You Only Knew

"Once again, we've got a request, coming from local Lunar Exalted, son of Garda, and Articuno Pokemorph, Hurricane's Quill!!" Phoenix called out, and there was some applause. "As some of you know, Quill and Dawn shared a brief relationship, however, it was not meant to be. Both of them have moved on, and this sort of shows it. Enjoy."

_**If You Only Knew**_

**Hurricane's Quill**

**Blizzard Records**

Quill sat alone outside the Author Fighters HQ. Snow fell gently. It was early in the morning. He couldn't sleep. Wasn't tired at all. He looked up at the sky. Something big flew across darkness, that looked like a cross between a castle, and a dragon. Castle Doran, Dawn's new home.

_Quill: If you only knew I'm hanging by a thread_

_The web I spin for you_

_If you only knew I'd sacrifice my beating heart_

_Before I lose you_

He unclenched his fist, and looked at the palm of his hand. A round scar, from a bullet. His own bullet.

_I still hold on to the letters you returned_

_I swear I've lived and learned_

He sighed, and stood up. He lightly touched Gardafang, hanging on his belt, as he started to walk through the snow.

_It's 4:03 and I can't sleep without you next to me_

_I toss and turn like the sea_

_If I drown tonight bring me back to life_

_Breathe your breath into me_

Quill found himself walking through the dark city. He was in a bit of a daze, but was conscious enough to still be paying attention to what was going on.

_The only thing I still believe in is you_

_If you only knew_

_If you only knew how many times I counted_

_All the words that went wrong_

_If you only knew how I refuse to let you go_

_Even when you're gone_

He had been only looking at the pavement a foot ahead of him, but looked up. He stopped all of a sudden, and punched a brick wall. He ignored the blood now running down his hand.

_I don't regret any days I spent_

_Nights we shared or letters that I sent_

Quill sighed. He leaned against the wall, and looked at the moon. He knew that it was time to move on, but that didn't make it easy.

_It's 4:03 and I can't sleep without you next to me_

_I toss and turn like the sea_

_If I drown tonight bring me back to life_

_Breathe your breath into me_

_The only thing I still believe in is you_

_If you only knew, if you only knew_

Unknowing to Quill, there was someone watching him, from a rooftop.

_I still hold on to the letters you returned_

_You helped me live and learn_

Lina, the Luxray Pokemorph, quietly moved down to the street, and darted across the road, remaining out of Quill's line of sight.

_It's 4:03 and I can't sleep without you next to me_

_I toss and turn like the sea_

_If I drown tonight bring me back to life_

_Breathe your breath into me_

As Quill started to head back down the road, Lina came up behind him, and reached out, about to touch his shoulder, but stopped.

_The only thing I still believe in is you_

_Believe in is you, I still believe in you, oh_

_If you only knew_

Lina backed away, shaking her head, and walked away in silence. By the time Quill looked back, she had vanished, without a trace that she had been there.

_**If You Only Knew**_

**Hurricane's Quill**

**Blizzard Records**


	15. I'll Be Home for Christmas

_A/N: This is the version by Rascal Flatts, just for the record._

_**I'll Be Home for Christmas**_

**Tidus, Edward Elric, and Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Firebird Records**

Snow fell at the Author Fighters HQ on December 23rd. It was late at night, and for the moment, it was nearly impossible to get out. Which bode very badly for three young men, trapped with them, when they were supposed to be across the universe. First, Tidus, who was going to be spending Christmas with Yuna. Then Edward Elric, who had to get to Winry to--ahem--get his automail fixed up. And Ichigo had to return to his friends back in his world.

"When's this Ross gonna get here? Sooner I get back, the better," Ed muttered.

"I know what you mean, Yoruichi's going to tan my hide if I'm not back for Christmas Eve dinner," Ichigo said.

"Geez, chill out you two, it's going to be fine. He'll get here, and he'll teleport us back to our homes," Tidus said, as relaxed as usual. But he was still thinking about Yuna, and Wakka, and Rikku, and all of those guys at home. He sighed.

_Tidus: I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can count on me_

Ichigo grinned slightly at the song.

_Both: Please have snow, and mistletoe_

_And presents under the tree_

_Christmas eve will find me_

_Where the love light gleams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams_

Ed rolled his eyes, amazed at the two of them. But then:

_Edward: I'll be home, I'll be home_

_If only in my dreams_

_I'll be home, I'll be home'_

_If only in my dreams_

_All: I'm dreaming tonight of a place I love_

_Even more than I usually do_

_Tidus: And although I know it's a long road back_

_I promise you_

_Ichigo: I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can count on me_

_Edward: Please have snow, and mistletoe_

_And presents under the tree_

_All: Christmas Eve will find me_

_Where the love light gleams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams_

_I'll be home, I'll be home_

_If only in my dreams_

The door came open, and was quickly pushed closed by a snow-covered Roscoso. "Alright, guys, ready to go, I hope so, because I'm not waiting." He pulled out the yellow life aura. "Next stop, Amestris. Right after that, Karakura Town, and Spira. Chaos Control!" The four vanished.

_**I'll Be Home For Christmas**_

**Tidus, Edward Elric, and Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Firebird Records**


	16. Devil Went Down to Georgia

_**Devil Went Down to Georgia**_

**Roscoso and Ozzy**

**Firebird Records**

Ross walked into a room in Castle Doran, to find, much to his surprise, his Darkside, Ozzy, who had snow piled up on top of his head. "Before you ask, I'm here for a very simple reason. I was freezing my ass off, and I needed somewhere to warm up, so don't talk to me anymore." Ross put his hands up in surrender, and backed away slowly.

A few minutes later, the sound of a violin playing floated out of the room he had gone into. Ozzy's curiosity got the best of him, and he looked out into the room. Ross was playing the Bloody Rose, for an audience of Dawn, Wolzar, Ramon, and DJ.

Ross finished the song, and took a bow. His small audience clapped, or at least, they did until they heard Ozzy come into the room. "Normally, music is just so-so for me, but I can make an exception for this." From behind his back, he drew out a violin, but started playing it like a fiddle, in a _very_ familiar tune. He only stopped at the first verse of the song.

_Ozzy: The devil went down to Georgia, he was looking for a soul to steal_

_He was in a bind, he was way behind; he was willing to make a deal_

_When he came across this young man sawin' the fiddle and playing it hot_

_And the devil jumped up on a hickory stump and said 'boy let me tell you what'_

He got into Ross's face, a devilish grin across his own face.

'_I bet you didn't know it, but I'm a fiddle player too'_

'_And if you care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you'_

'_Now you play a pretty good fiddle boy, but give the devil his due'_

'_I'll bet a fiddle of gold, against your soul, cause I think I'm better than you'_

_The boy said:_

_Ross: 'My name's Johnny, and it might be a sin'_

'_But I'll take your bet, you're gonna regret, cause I'm the best there's ever been'_

The others joined in, as they clapped their hands to the beat.

_Audience: Johnny you'd better resin up your bow and play your fiddle hard_

_Cause hell's broke loose in Georgia and the devil plays it hard_

_And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold_

_But if you lose, the devil gets your soul!_

_Ozzy: The devil opened up his case and said 'I'll start this show'_

_And fire flew from his fingertips as he resined up his bow_

_And he pulled his bow across his strings and it made an evil hiss_

_Then a band of demons joined in and it sounded something like this:_

Ozzy went fast as he could with the bow, moving it perfectly, and went around the room in time with the beat.

_Ross: When the Devil finished Johnny said 'Well you're pretty good old son!'_

'_But if you'll sit down in that chair right there I'll show you how it's done'_

_Audience: Fire on the mountain, run boy run_

_The devil's in the house of the risin' sun_

_Chicken in the bread pan pickin' out dough_

'_Granny, does your dog bite?'_

'_No, child, no.'_

Ozzy feigned horrible shame in himself, repeatedly hitting himself in the head, but laughed as he did it.

_Ozzy: The Devil bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat_

_He laid that golden fiddle on the ground at Johnny's feet_

_Ross: Johnny said: 'Devil come back if you ever want to try again'_

'_I'll told you once, you son of a bitch, I'm the best there's ever been'_

_Audience: Fire on the mountain, run boy run_

_The devil's in the house of the risin' sun_

_Chicken in the bread pan pickin' out dough_

'_Granny, does your dog bite?'_

'_No, child, no.'_

Ross played at high speed, best as he could, and finished up the song. With the final notes, he and Ozzy bowed, and their audience of four clapped for them.

_**Devil Went Down to Georgia**_

**Roscoso and Ozzy**

**Firebird Records**


End file.
